Supers
by MorningRose'sSea47
Summary: Des. In this world, there are many different types of people. People's types can vary from their race, their side in the War, what they are, if they're Force sensitive, and if they are a Super. COLLAB WITH Daughter of the sea and wisdom


**Hey guys! I know, I know I should be updating Hope but I still don't have that much inspiration for it. Plus I've been addicted to Superheroes and stuff like that lately.**

**So, coming up with this idea, I knew I needed help. So I asked the awesome _Daughter of the sea and wisdom_ for help. She agreed and we went to work.**

**The description of each character (even Mistress) will be in my Bio so you can see eveything. I hope you like this story, and I'll hopefully be updating it as much as I can :)**

**Without further ado...I give you Supers!**

**Chapter 1: Not a Good Feeling**

* * *

"Where is Mistress? She's taking forever."

"Pray calm, Ember, she will be here soon."

"I'm just surprised I got here before all of you. I can't even fly-"

"You have Super Speed, Seconds, of course you got here before us!"

"And you were closer to the location than all of us."

"I guess you're right Psyche."

"Miss me?"

The three Heroes turned and looked to their team leader.

She stood there on the roof behind them in her signature outfit: A white one shoulder strap top, with golden lining it. A golden belt with a golden Togruta sash. Her white skirt, going down to her knees, but has a slit in it going up to her mid thigh on the left side. Some golden wrapping around her legs and arms, no shoes. And finally an Akul tooth headdress, that has a holograph computer hooked into it so when she pushed the right tooth, a screen pops up over her eyes.

Ember stood, her hair bun bouncing lightly as she did so and she looked at Mistress. "What took you so long?"

"Robbery on the way here, it took a while but I stopped it."

Mistress jumped down from the roof and walked over to her teammates. "Any changes?"

"No, Mistress, they have been holding the hostages in there with no change of mind or movement."

"Alright Psyche, Seconds, how much longer does everyone have?"

"The shortest time in there is 195.82 seconds. Longest is 12,590.58."

"Good, we got some time before they start killing."

Psyche, a girl of silence paled slightly, her silver jacket reflecting off the dark purple tank top colors and the moon's rays. Her black jeans mixed into the nightly shadows as her silver boots matched with her silver braided hair.

Seconds, a man who refuses to ever acknowledge that he was a boy, kept looking at the building, seeing all of the bright numbers that glowed brightly from the people in that building. He counted them all, 17, 17 different times...meaning 17 different people. With orange hair that has been dyed black-minus the tips-and has been shagged slightly was getting more messed up by the wind. His brown eyes darted around as he looked at the numbers before him, so many numbers...His usual leather jacket hid his deep blue shirt, and kept him from the cold as well as his jeans and boots.

"Shortest went down to 158.82 seconds."

"Tell me, again, why we don't just go in there and knock some heads?"

Ember, a new woman of attack, stood there wearing her red tank top, showing off her curves, her gold and silver combined necklace with a sun and moon pendant-though no one ever seems to notice it-black shorts, and black sandles. She fanned herself with her black flat top hat, then she put it back on so that that is casts a shadow that covers her face to where her lips are.

"One must be patient when in the midst of battle in order to think. I would think your Master would have told you that, Ember."

"Be quiet Psyche."

"Leave her alone, she's just trying to-"

"Now is not time to fight, guys," Mistress activated her minicomputer and used the X-ray mode-she liked to call it "Sneaky sneaky mode"-"Its Reflection!"

"He's aiming his gun!"

"Shortest time dropped to 141 seconds!"

"Guardians! GO!"

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"We didn't get the money, sir."

Jortai-AKA Reflection-laughed, smiling as he did so. His favorite blaster in hand, he knew what to do in order to get _her _here.

He reached down, and grabbed the little Twi'lek girl by her head-tails. He yanked her to her feet as her mother cried out for her. As he aimed his gun at the little girl, the 2 gunmen at both of his sides fell to the ground, both of them knocked out.

"You must be really dumb, Reflection."

Seconds stood before him, standing in between him and the people. His staff in hand and pointed at him.

"It is not wise to to harm innocent." Behind him, the ground turned silver in a circle, and Psyche rose from it slowly, staring at him as she held onto her mace.

"Now, we gotta put you back in jail." A fire erupted from the ground to the right of him, and once it disappeared, Ember stood, her umbrella hung on her strap on her back as she held Seaborn needles in between her fingers.

It was then that Reflection noticed Mistress floating above him as she held her dbow with a readied arrow "We give you only one chance to surrender, Reflection, before things get uglier." "Never!" Reflection shouted, laughing "Guys! Get the other brats, Mistress is mine!"

Reflection jumped up at the Mistress, tackling her to the ground as the others fought.

One gunman was shooting restlessly at Psyche. She blocked them with her mace steadily, deflecting them back at the man. He soon ran out of ammo, and he ran to her. Using her power, Psyche threw a large silver ball of energy at him, and it knocked him to the wall, making fall into unconsciousness.

Seconds ran around the place, knocking gunmen down left and right as they looked around for an invisible force. He soon stopped, sensing trouble, he looked to Psyche and saw her pinned against a wall, a pistol pointed at her head. Growling, Seconds ran over to him and grabbed his wrist, using all of the strength that he could muster and snapping it. Psyche then kicked the man off of her and looked to Seconds.

"Many thanks."

Seconds nodded, and looked at the fallen men "We better tie them up." Psyche nodded and the two went to work.

Meanwhile, Ember fought off gunmen that came at her by the twos. She hit them with her umbrella, lit a few on fire, and pinned the rest to the wall by her needles. Once they were pinned to the wall, Ember ran to them and either kicked them in the face, punched them in the stomach, or poked them with her umbrella.

Finally, Mistress-still pinned to the ground as Reflection as he gathered her powers-had had enough. She kneed the man in the stomach, and flipped them over so that she was pinning him to the ground and she delivered hard blows left and right to his face. He then kicked her off, she backflipped through the air and stayed there, levitating.

Reflection growled, but suddenly, ropes were tied around him tightly. "What-?" "Too slow." Seconds then stood under Mistress. Reflection laughed, and the ropes snapped as he stood there. "You believe I am that weak! I am 271 years old you idiotic brats!" He charged at them.

As he approached them, he was bounced back. Psyche walked over to the 2 and spoke "I am but 17 years of age, and _I _thought what you did was dumb." Ember walked to Psyche, and flames circled around the Forcefield. "Do you give up now, Old Fart?" Reflection grumbled and raised his arms with defeat.

Just at that time, the police arrived...

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

"I do not like this."

The Guardians had just arrived at their Observatory. The base that they have created and upgraded since the beginning of their team. There were only a few was the Debriefing room, the room held a large holoprojector that had all of their mission logs, villain summaries, and origins.

Another room was the Wardrobe. It held all of their costumes, weapons, and regular clothing. It also held many disguises for every member. They would usually change in there and then go to the location of the fight.

The final room was the Training Room. In that room the members could engage in combat with each other, virtual interpretations of themselves, droids, mob members, gangs, and many other instances they might face. They would practice on different levels of training where the top level is 30.

The three-at the moment-were in the Wardrobe. Changing out of their costumes and into their regular clothing. Seconds had changed from his Superhero form to his civilian form-Zoita Kelta. All he had to do was put on sunglasses and slick his hair back.

Mistress and Ember had changed back as well. Mistress had changed to her Jedi form-Ahsoka Tano and stood next to Ember who had changed to her Jedi form too-Consuela. Ahsoka wore her usual maroon leggings, dress, etc. Consuela wore her red t-shirt with 'Burn Baby Burn' written in gold letters, black sandels, and her gold and silver combined necklace with the sun and moon pendant-the Sundisc was a ruby, the flames of the sun are gold-while the crescent moon covered part of the sun, the moon was outlined in silver, and on the inside it held a sapphire. Her master-Shaak Ti-had always asked Consuela to conceal herself more, but with the power of fire had brought the power of unbearable heat, therefore making Consuela feel like she was always on fire.

The only one who didn't change was Psyche, and she was currently changing to her Jedi form as well-Allium Suzzuk.

Consuela decided to speak up about what she said.

"What are you talking about, Suzzuk?"

"I mean, that I believe Reflection is up to something. He is not one to surrender."

"Maybe he finally figured out that he can't match up to us?"

"I do not believe that, Zoita, I believe he is working with our favorite Triplets."

Everything grew silent.

Ahsoka shuddered, and whispered "I only hope its not them." "If it is, then I have a score to settle with them." Consuela cracked her knuckles.

Zoita growled, and said "If it is them, then they will pay what they did to you, Allium."

"I thank you, Zoita."

Allium then walked out, her silver hair pulled out of the braid as she stood there in silver/light blue combo of leggings, tank top, and black boots.

Zoita blushed whenever he saw her in her normal clothes. He had always thought she was beautiful when she looked like Psyche, but when she was Allium...she was a Goddess. He shook his head, dismissing the blush that was silently caught by Ahsoka but not Allium, and he looked to Consuela.

"I think its time you guys go to the Temple, we don't want any suspicions." The girls nodded, and they ran out.

Just as she passed Zoita, Allium stopped, and turned to him. She quickly hugged him, and whispered "Again, thank you, Zoita." She then pulled away and ran out, silence being born once more into the Observation as the girls all departed.

* * *

**Please RnR and tell me if I should continue! :D Bye!**


End file.
